Much Love and Thanks
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: I can not thank you enough for all that you do.


I wrote this when I was very tired and still half asleep. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was just like any other day; I woke up next to a wonderful husband in an amazing house filled with loving individuals. The only difference in today and the rest is the fact that today is a special day for the love of my life.

You see, I have had this day circled on my calendar for the past month and I have been planning this to the max! My alarm went off and I quickly hit the snooze button before it could wake my husband up. I slowly got up and stretched to get my limbs out of their numb state, I tiptoed over to my husbands side of the bed and smiled down at him. He looked so adorable when he slept and yes I can call him that because I can and because I love him!

Anyway, I kissed his cheek and pulled the covers up over his shoulders moreso than what it was already. I headed into the bathroom and took a real quick shower, brushing my teeth after I had gotten my clothes; a pair of nice jeans and a nice looking shirt with a white button down over said shirt. I was walking into the kitchen to grab an apple and get my surprise ready when I saw my mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her.

I walked up beside her and gave her a hug before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Are you ready for today?" She turned her head to look at me and I nodded my head. "I really hope he likes it, I have worked so hard to put it all together." My mother smiled over at me and patted my arm, a smile gracing her features before she took a sip of her drink.

"I am positive that he will like it. You have nothing to worry about dear." I nodded my head and took a bite of my apple, standing up and heading toward the door. "Well I better get going, I love you!"

I blew her a kiss and ran outside, my apple thrown aside as the mild excitement got the better of my and started to course through my veins. I had an hour and a half to make sure everything is done correctly before I need to be back at the house.

This of course is a surprise to everyone, even to you readers! I am sorry for that but I hope that you can join the reaction with my husband.

I am now racing back to the house, checking the time every so often to see how much time I had left. Ten minutes to get change, get back into bed with my husband and pretend to be asleep before he wakes up. I can do this I know I can! I ran up to the porch and into the living room, sitting down in the nearest chair to catch my breath.

I froze when I heard an amused chuckle coming from behind me. I laid my head back to be met with an upside down version of my husband who had just woken up. I couldn't help but to smile at how his hair was in different directions and how his eyes were still droopy. His shuffled walking making it that much more adorable. I stood and went to where he was, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head atop his chest.

"I love you so much my dear." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, nuzzling the side of my cheek against the skin of his chest. I pulled away after a minute and smiled up at him. "We better get going dear, we have a busy day."

He nodded down at me and kissed my temple before he went back up the stairs and into the bathroom that we shared. After a while he came back down wearing his uniform from when he was in the military way back when. I smiled at him and set a plate down in front of where he was going to sit.

I cleaned up the mess that I had made and sat in front of my wonderful man, just watching him eat his breakfast. Pretty soon he finished his plate and cleaned up the area before heading out the door, hand in hand.

After we had gotten in the car, I had told him to close his eyes and not to open them until I said so. In response, he shook his head, gave a low chuckle and complied. We drove in a comfortable silence, holding the others hand and enjoying the peacefulness of the drive.

I pulled up into my parking spot and turned off the car, unbuckling my seat belt and looking over toward my dear. "Alright dear we are here so you may open your eyes now." He did as I said and the reaction was exactly as I had saw in my visions. His eyes had gotten a glossy look to them and unshed tears gathered in his eyes. He looked from me to the building that was decorated in a bunch of thank yous and lights and american flags.

We had gotten out of the car after my dear got over the simple shock of seeing everything and we walked hand in hand into the building. Upon entering, all of our family and friends gathered around us and clapped my husband on the back, gave him hugs and presents and gave a loud shout of "Thank You!" at the top of their lungs.

"I want to thank you all for this, it is simply amazing." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and then enveloped me into a huge hug, buring his face in the crook of my neck.

Around us everyone was still saying thanks and having the whole party that I had set up but all that we were focused on was the other. I gave him a peck upon his lips and whispered a quiet "Thank you" of my own in which he hugged my frame tighter and gave me a thank you of his own.

* * *

I do hope that you all liked this piece and please lend me your reviews! Bakura-Kun.


End file.
